clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Judge Konquer
Hi, Judge Konquer! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Captain Jack Penguin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! People You Should Meet for Help There are many veteran users here, and though anybody can help you (DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK ANYONE), these people are specialized in a field or skill. *'TurtleShroom' - If you want to learn about site policy, what's legal and what isn't, and how to work around it, you should come to TS. He is the main man when it comes to dicipline, interpretation of site policy, blockings, and, if you are cyberbullied/harassed, a good butt kicking. Message him whenever you need to, as he gets very lonely. TurtleShroom is a very loyal user who returns almost daily and has a long wiki history. Befriend TS, and you have friends in high places. *'Ninjinian' - Ninjinian is the mastermind behind the UnitedTerra series of articles. If you want to write a country and get it noticed quickly, Ninjinian is your user. Once overshadowed by the USA, United Terra and friends get noticed thanks to him. *'Explorer 767' - the closest remaining thing we have to a Founder, Explorer 767 is the man to come to for just about anything. A jack-of-all-trades, Explorer can help you with most anything CPFW. Do you need help with parodies? How about continuity? Do you need a pep-talk? Do you want to learn about the Bureau of Fiction, Masters of the Universe, or, better yet, join them in some way? Go to Explorer. *'Corai' - is roleplay your thing? Is collaboration your passion? Do you edit other people's articles as if they were your own? Corai is your man for all things in-character roleplaying, expansions, knock-offs, and spinoffs of any existing article. *'Tails6000' - do you adore video games, television, and/or Sonic the Hedgehog? Is Corai not enough to feed your urge to roleplay? Do you want to have a friendly, informal chat on anything and everything? Tails is your source for all things casual, and all things video games. *'Speeddasher' - do you love to draw? Are images your hobby? If so, you need to view Speeddasher's art. He is a true painting mastermind who knows his way around PhotoShop. DeviantArt has nothing on this man, but he does not take requests. We repeat, Speeddasher does not take requests! Speeddasher will help you with geenral inquries and can help you with YOUR art. Also, user beware, he's modest. *'E-144' - a rising star in the database, E-144 takes general questions and friendly discussions. He wants to be your friend, too. *'Happyface414' - do you need advice on super penguins, creatures with powers, and dramatic stories? Go to HF. Happyface ahs been a long and tireless contributor who has been down on his luck and has experienced frustration. He has a short temper and is easily angered, but is in fact a very friendly person once you get to know him. HF is considering quitting, we all encourage you to convince him to stay. HF will answer general inquiries and character improvement questions. *'The Leader' - an unknown sysop, The Leader mostly edits hard and also fixes stories. If you have writers block, ask The Leader how to continue it. Like Happyface, he has a short temper but it's rarely seen in action. Combine him with another user and you can continue any story. *'Zone and Kill' - they're actually two users. Zone is an excellent writer who can help with your stories. He is the creator of Zone and high quality articles. Kill is the illustrator who draws many high quality pictures. Sadly, Kill has recently quit. *'Zapwire' - have a technical question? Ask Zapwire. Zapwire uses something called Linux and may often talk about it. Zapwire is planning Project Tern, which is set to move this wiki to another server. If you want to know more, ask Zapwire. *'The RV Clan' - do you want to view some of our greatest work, for inspiration? Disbanded in 2008, the RV Clan consists of legendary users who eternally left a mark on this database. If you see a reference to "Bugzy", you are probably reading about a member of the RV Clan. * Everyone - anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as any other man when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 12:55, July 1, 2010 Hello! Welcome to the wiki. I'm Austin8310, a user around here. Thank you for editing the Captain Jack Penguin page. Is that your page? Congrats. It's a MQA3! That's pretty good. Also, I would recommend creating your OWN character. Like, a judge. I bet you'd do good. Anyway, you should also edit your userpage. If you need any help, contact me or an admin. Also, check out some of our best articles. Austin8310, Zone, Explorer 767, TurtleShroom (penguin), Slendar, and Tails6000. Also, look at the Club Penguin Fan Universe:COC, Club Penguin Fan Universe:User Policy, Club Penguin Fan Universe:That's Death! for the rules. OH YEAH! Fun stuff. I forgot. You can go Club Penguin Fan Universe:Ben Hun vs Zone vs Austin and vote on pictures, vote on the FAOTW. Also, I (check my userpage) and several others do pictures here. Zone's the BEST. Metalmanager is really good. And TS is not bad either. Also, go to your PREFRENCES, hit WIDGETS, and click SHOUT BOX. That's where you can talk with other users. Like me, y'know? Anyway, the wiki's a more or less friendly place, so enjoy your stay and DON'T QUIT! BTW, some people you should see are included in the Welcome thing. Y'know? *User:TurtleShroom. Turtleshroom is basically our founder. Ask him EVERYTHING and ANYTHING. *User:Explorer 767. Explorer is friendly and helpful. Also, he's an admin. *User:Z K. You like imaging and epic writing? See Zone. EPIC FREAKING WIN. *User:XTUX345. XTUX is good with humor, short stories, and pictures. *User:Austin8310. ME! Well, I can write, image, and I'm a rollback. If you want any general help, visit me on my talk page. *User:Zapwire. Very good with computers and technical stuff. Y'know? Anyway, ENJOY YOUR STAY! Oh yeah. Make a cool sig. It's what we all do. (Just kidding here.) --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 12:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks- I made a signature- ----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Too...many...templates... Can you decrease your templates? It clogs up the user page, and in my opinion looks rubbish. At least make a separate section for them at the bottom.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 09:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I like my templates- but I will put MOST of them at the bottom-- ----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. A Few Things Can I correct the Grammar on Judge Konquer? It's a great article, but it has a few mistakes. Also, to live that long, Judge Konquer would probably be a High Penguin. I liked how you put several articles into one backstory. I'm impressed. Anyway, reply on my talk page. Just click the YAHIHIHIHI on my signature. Oh yeah, and if you click the Lit at the end, you go to one of my articles. Anyway, please reply. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 12:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) PS: I can make a picture of em if you want. MS Paint isn't very good for pictures. Plus, I have nothing to do. Sure, just don't delete any information already there. It took me forever to do all the reaserch for the Hisotry section. Any edit's you make must not dissmiss any previous facts remember.----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Thoughts on this? Thoughts on this? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 02:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) nice- you have my permission to make this the main photo- (It is better than the one already there) but if you do place the one alredy there somewhere elso on the page- Thanks----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Hello there! Hi Judge Konquer! I am XTUX345, creator of the VHQA Fudd Lapooh and I admire your excellent writing skills. Seriously, you are far better then I am and I see great promise in you, for while it took me a few months to turn Fudd into a VHQA, you did it to Captain Jack Penguin in a few DAYS! I offer you my friendship and wish to tell you that I might make a deal for you. Please reply on my talk page. From, User:XTUX345 Hi XTUX what deal did you have in mind? ----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Hey, normally you reply on OTHER people's talk pages. You should click the link to his userpage. Then, click the Talk Page right next to that. After that, click the Leave Message Button. Oh, BTW, do you know how to get to the shoutbox? It's cool. So, go to SEE MORE at the top of your screen. Top right corner. Click on it, scrolll down to ADD WIDGETZ. Then, scroll along them and add the Shout Box. It's really cool. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 12:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Judge Konquer. Your welcome. I was thinking of a deal. You see, I could include your characters in my stories to promote your characters and make you more well known on this wiki. It would increase your chances to eventually get on the Wall of Fame (even I'm not on it, but I hope to be on it someday) and for your characters to become all VHQAs and Featured Articles Of The Week. If all your articles were VHQAs then I'm sure that you would get on the wall of Fame. From, User:XTUX345 P.S. You should make a blog post to introduce yourself. You can make blogs by going to the bar at the top of your user page and then clicking on blogs.\ Great Idea, I would really aprreciate that----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. If there was an award for new user of the yeay ...You would have it. (of course). LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 16:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lolcats LOLCATS were an annoying meme that Ben Hun spammed the wiki with. He loved them and kinda obsessed with them. We finally had a vote (This was months later) and voted to delete all of them. They all got deleted and here we are today. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 10:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Annie, that doesn't explain it. Ben Hun brought them here yes. Basically, it's where you take a picture of a cat doing something funny (or any animal for that matter) and add captions of them speaking with poorly spelled words. I love Lolcats...just not for the fanon. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Noble Six']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|''' We're glad to have your skills set']] 12:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jack Penguin I see that you are the biggest contributor to the article, so I'll discuss this with you. We have the Davy Jones parody named Flying Dutchopper. We could add in the article that there's a new ship in town which is better than the Migrator. Captain Jack makes a deal with Dutchopper to be owner of the ship for 13 months, and after the time is up he'll have to spend eternity in Diss. However, he only makes 2 months before mutiny, and Dutchopper decides that Jack will have to capture other pirates for him to escape Diss. Incidentally, Flying Dutchopper's parrot is named Jasmine, like Jack's hat. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! ''I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 02:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC)